


Just Like Old Times (Like There's No Tomorrow)

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Episode Related, Episode: s01e06 Skin, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-04
Updated: 2006-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Just Like Old Times (Like There's No Tomorrow)

“It’s just like old times, huh, Tiger?” The shape shifter with Dean’s face leans in close enough that Sam can feel his hot breath on his cheek.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sam says through gritted teeth. “You’re obviously not my brother, because you’d know this isn’t like old times at all. Dean never tied me up in a fucking underground lair!”

“Maybe the underground part’s new, Sammy, but the tying up’s not. Damn, I thought my family was fucked up.” His face captures Dean’s most predatory grin, the one that never let Sam forget that even if his brother didn’t kill humans, he was still a killer. “Remember the night before you left for college?”

“Shut up!” Sam yells. “Get away from me, you freak. You’re not my brother.”

“Hey, watch it, you two are the freaks. That at least seems to be common knowledge.” The shape shifter pulls a hood over Sam’s head and walks away.

Sam is left alone in the darkness, with images of Dean burned against his eyelids. He starts praying to a God he doesn’t believe in that Dean’s alive, but the shape shifter’s white-washed eyes echo in his head. Dean might be dead, and Sam feels like there’s no tomorrow.

* * *

 

The night before Sam leaves for college, Dean ties him to his bed. Sam has only been asleep for a few minutes, but when he wakes up, struggling, his eyes are unfocused and blurry.

“What the fuck are you doing?” he asks Dean, his lips red and moist.

“What do you think I’m doing?” Dean asks, as he tightens the knots on the ropes. “I’m tying you to the bed.”

“Why?” Sam asks, although Dean can see by the way his gaze shifts, and he wriggles his hips uncomfortably against the mattress, that to a certain extent he already knows why.

“I’m gonna fuck you one last time before you go off to become college boy,” Dean says. He bends over his brother, licks the long, graceful line of Sam’s neck, before moving his hands to his brother’s crumpled white t-shirt.

“Dad will hear!” Sam protests.

“Dad’s gone to the bar, Sammy. He won’t be back for hours. Probably going to drink himself into a stupor. He’s a little upset about you leaving.” Dean’s strong hands, made for killing, rip Sam’s shirt apart in one swift motion. “Not half as upset as I am, though.”

“Dean, I---”

“Shut up, Sammy.” And Dean silences him with a kiss. Sam’s mouth is closed tight against his. Dean runs his tongue over Sam’s lips, bites a little until there’s blood in his mouth and he can feel Sam’s moan against his chest. Dean takes advantage of the moan to force his brother’s mouth open, until his jaw is wide and Dean’s inside, tasting toothpaste and saliva and Sam.

Dean runs his hands over Sam’s smooth muscled chest as the kiss deepens. His right hand plays with a hard nipple as his left travels down slightly furred stomach to the top of Sammy’s boxer shorts. Sam groans against Dean’s mouth, raising his hips, shaking the bed he’s bound to. The headboard bangs against the wall.

Dean stops kissing Sam and commands, “Don’t move, baby brother,” in his strictest voice. He pulls Sam’s boxers down to reveal his brother’s cock, red and purple and overly familiar, pressed against his stomach he’s so hard. Leaving one hand possessively on Sam’s chest, Dean moves his head down, lowers his mouth onto Sam. First the tip, salty with pre-come, and then his running his tongue along the shaft. He moves a finger to Sam’s left ball as he opens his mouth and swallows the length of Sam’s cock. As he moves his head up and down, Sam cries out, “Oh, holy fuck, Dean!”

“Keep that thought in mind,” Dean tells Sam as he removes his mouth and Sam whimpers in protest. Dean pulls his own boxers off, tosses them to the side. He can feel Sam’s eyes on his cock, and he could come right there, just from his brother staring at him. Instead he walks, excruciatingly slowly, his prick jutting ahead of him, to the dresser. He opens the sock drawer and digs around until he finds the lube.

“Fuck,” Sam groans. “Fuck me.”

“That’s what I’m planning on, Tiger,” Dean says with a grin as he walks back towards the bed.

Sam strains against his bonds. “Untie me, Dean, please. I want to touch you.”

“Too bad. That’s not the way this works. Tonight, it’s all about me touching you.” Dean squeezes out the lube, slicks his fingers and Sam’s hole. First one finger in, and then a second, finally a third until Sam’s screaming, “Jesus! Fuck me, Dean, just fuck me already!”

“Maybe I should have gagged you, too,” Dean says, but he does what Sam asks, anyway. He removes his fingers, raises himself over Sam until he’s got the angle just right, and guides his cock inside. Sam is hot and tight and managing to move enough that Dean can’t ease himself in slowly, he has to start thrusting like there’s no tomorrow.

The thing is, there really isn’t a tomorrow. Tomorrow Sam will be at fucking Stanford and Dean will be alone with the monsters and Dad and his guilt.

He grabs Sam’s cock, jerks him off as he moves inside of him, moves his face down to catch Sam’s lips between his own.

When Sammy comes, he bites Dean’s lip, and Dean comes right after, his blood in Sam’s mouth and his seed in Sam’s ass.

“I love you,” he says afterward, when he’s curled up against Sam, who’s fallen asleep without even being untied. He wishes Sam were awake to repeat the sentiment, but the truth is, Dean doesn’t know if Sammy would even say it back.

He gets off of his brother, sticky with sweat, saliva, and come. He unties Sam, who murmurs something indistinct, before curling up in a fetal ball, his wrists and ankles red and chafed. Dean starts to leave for his own bed, but decides against it. This is his last night with Sam, he’s not going to spend it alone. He lays down, wraps himself around his brother, and tries to fall asleep.

Sleep, however, is elusive. Dean spends the night awake, holding his brother. In the morning, when the alarm goes off, Sam pushes him away.

“Get off, Dean. I’ve got to get ready.”

“Why are you leaving, Sammy?” Dean asks as he stands, not bothering to cover his morning erection. “Tell me the truth.”

“I just want a chance at a normal life,” Sam says quietly, as he pulls on his boxers and moves towards the door. “You know, minus the violence.”

 _Minus me,_ Dean thinks, as Sam heads towards the shower to wash away his sins. _A normal life minus me._


End file.
